1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable communication system having an improved transmission path connecting a communication center to base stations for relaying voice and data between the center and a movable radio terminal such as a radio telephone installed in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of movable radio terminals or signposts such as a mobile telephone, a portable telephone, and a convenience radiophone, which are used for communication in a small area. These terminals require assistance of a base station for relaying signals.
To use the terminals, base stations must be set at desired locations, and dedicated transmission lines must be provided, connecting the base stations to a communication center. Without transmission lines and land spaces for installing the base stations, the movable radio terminals cannot be used.